


Just a Moment

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Secret Relationship, it's cute i promise, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Mark and Youngjae spend just a little time together until they go back to pretending they haven't been together for the past couple of months
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: anonymous





	Just a Moment

The morning glow peeked through blinds into Youngjae’s room, waking him up as he squinted to avoid the blinding sunlight. The weather predicted a clear overcast with sunny skies today, something Youngjae looked forward to since it had been so rainy lately. He rubbed his eyes triedly and soon stretched his arms up over his head while yawning out his sleepiness. Youngjae wasn't ever really a morning person, but he had a lot of things to do today and had to get up to start the day off. He paused for a moment before getting out of his bed, feeling another warmth beside him and knew someone was also there too, someone who he could never forget. He smiled so brightly, his heart fluttering as a pleasant warmth had spread throughout his body.

God, he was so in love.

He turned towards the figure beside him sleeping soundly, soft snores coming from the man with such a calm expression rather than his usual more stressed appearance. It gave Youngjae butterflies really, made him stay in bed just a bit longer just so he could be by that special someone before they had to go back to being “just friends”.

“Mark, wake up! We have to get ready for our schedule.” Youngjae spoke softly before giving Mark a chaste kiss upon his parted lips. He saw as Mark began stirring awake, nose scrunching so cutely, and soon let out a small yawn as he slowly opened his eyes.

“The sun is so bright…” He mumbled, wiping away the sleep from his eyes. Youngjae laughed at Mark's groggy voice before settling back down so he could wrap his arms around him.

“Well, it's actually gonna be sunny today unlike the past few dreary days we've had.” Youngjae responded.

“No, not that sun. I meant you, my sunshine. Smiling so bright it puts the sun to shame.” Youngjae laughed as a blush spread across his face. Mark really knew how to make him swoon. Youngjae leaned in and kissed Mark properly who only held him closely and kissed back just as proper.

“I love you so much.” Youngjae spoke against Mark's lips.

“I love you too.” Mark responded barely above a whisper before kissing Youngjae once more.

They enjoyed spending the time they had together. Nobody knew they were actually in a relationship because they hid it so well and also did their best not to give off any couple-like vibes. The publicity would also be a headache so they kept on the down low and didn't mind doing so either. But in the moments like these when it was just the two of them in the world, nothing else mattered. Just Youngjae and Mark who were undoubtedly in love with each other.

“We should get ready now.” Youngjae had began to get out of the bed, but Mark only held onto him as if he didn't want to let him go.

“Can we just… Stay like this for a little while? We have a few hours until we really have to go anywhere and I just wanna be with you a little longer.” Mark had spoken upon pulling back from their kiss. Youngjae liked to get a head start, but Mark being so cute like this he couldn't just say no. 

“Fine… But if we're late to schedule I'm blaming you!” 

“We won't be late, just thirty minutes.” 

“Just thirty minutes.” Youngjae repeated.

“Yes, thirty minutes.” 

And soon they were kissing each other again softly, slowly, and just enjoyed each other's company. Youngjae could feel Mark's hands run up his sides and held him at his waist; his own hands moved to wrap even more around Mark's back. Just like that all the worry in the world had dissipated and left nothing but love in adoration in its place.

They knew they couldn't be like this in the public eye, but at the very least they were able to share their short intimate times together. Youngjae had a feeling their friend group knew something was between them, but never questioned them about it. One day they'll be able to show the world, one day Youngjae could proudly proclaim Mark as his boyfriend and he hoped everyone would support that. Until then, the little moments in time were cherished even more.

Thirty minutes became roughly two hours and they were a little late to their schedule. They laughed it off obviously even when everyone gave them annoyed looks and soon separated from each other. They kept just a tad bit closer to each other, their hands brushing past each other every once in a while like a secret was meant to be kept and that was okay for now.

A secret safe for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fluff often but I had this little drabble in mind from this tag thing I saw on twt with tags of casual intimacy, sun, and secret relationship then I literally wrote this up and posted it because there's need to be more markjae!


End file.
